Afterglow
by TheWickedQuill
Summary: When the very thing you’ve been looking for is right before your eyes MaxAlec Written for the Raising Hell November Word Prompt.


**Title: **Afterglow**  
Author: **Shay (jracklesfan77)**  
Genre: **Romance**  
Rating: **R**  
Pairing: **Unapologetically M/A J  
**Type: **Ficlet, Complete.**  
Word count:** 670

**A/N:** For the **Raising Hell** November Word Prompt. Word used: "Truth"

**Summary:** When the very thing you've been looking for is right before your eyes

* * *

**AFTERGLOW**

* * *

She was still shaking, her body wracked by tiny tremors. Her hands roamed over her body, fingers caressing her lips, her neck, her breasts, her thighs.

Never had she felt a sensory overload as she had just minutes ago. Her blood was still rushing wildly, her heart pounding, breath ragged and labored. Whenever she began to relax, her fingers found a way to reawaken the sensations and pull her back under in a haze of desire.

She could still feel the silken skin of his body, could see the muscles rippling beneath taut, golden flesh, the veins standing out in his neck that had pulsed beneath her searching fingertips. She felt the impossible heat, the hunger and burning desire flare again as she remembered him straining against her, over her, under her, inside of her.

Her dreams had never held such intensity. Even her wildest heat fantasies couldn't match the all-consuming fire that had engulfed her as each touch of his tongue shot flames throughout her body. Nothing could have prepared her for the reality and the dreams would never again be able to satisfy the newly awoken feelings.

She sighed heavily in remembrance of her lover's talented lips and fingers, moving her hand down the same path he'd taken not long before - and moaned his name.

A quick, sure hand caught her wrist, stopping the circular motion of her palm on her stomach, curling his fingers over her own and lacing them together. Her eyes shot up to meet his hazel ones, all thoughts forgotten when she saw the passion spark and the gold-green of his eyes darkened with lust and shone with need. She opened her mouth to speak but he silenced her instead, crashing hot lips to hers and stealing her breath away.

Her world was spinning. She'd never known it was possible to rise and fall so quickly or so often, losing track of which way was up. But so long as he held her like this, touched her like that, she really couldn't care less.

He flipped her on to her stomach, pressing into her from behind and moulding his hard body to fit the curves of her softer one. Pressing open-mouthed kisses to the juncture of her neck, inhaling the scent of her hair, brushing the smooth skin of her shoulders and back, his touch spoke to her in way she'd only ever imagined before.

"I love you," she whispered in awe. The words came unbidden, from deep within. She had wrestled with her demons, had fought tooth and nail to deny the urges and temptation. But when he'd touched her earlier that morning, his hand covering hers lightly in a show of support during a difficult time, all her inhibitions dissipated, and in that moment she knew she would accept him as is, for better or worse. He had wrapped himself around her senses, and filled her heart and soul with a happiness she'd never known.

Until now.

Now, she was done fighting and ready to live.

"Love you, too," he rumbled low in her ear, sending shivers down her spine and rekindling the fire in her belly.

She knew it, deep in the core of her, that those words were truth. She shut her eyes tightly, hot tears threatening to fall. She'd always dreamed of hearing those words, of having the deep connection she knew instinctively that she had forged with him. There was no going back. He was the other half of her; what made her whole, made her special.

He rolled onto his side and faced her, smiling softly as the picture she made stretched out in his bed. Where she belonged.

She turned her head and spoke softly to the man now lying beside her.

"How can things change so quickly? I never knew it could be like this."

Alec pulled Max tightly against his chest, tucking her head under his chin and wrapping strong arms around her smaller frame.

"Nothing's changed, Maxie. You just opened your eyes."


End file.
